midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cea Dragons
Under Construction Cea Dragons also known as Cea's is the longest running group and oldest group of AIP. Other Links Singles Performances Members For all member info see: Members For members birthdays see: Birthdays History 2011 Cea Dragons was formed January 6th 2011 under the name Cea's with the members: Scarlet (Named Leader), Cat (Named Sub Leader), Dani, Bebe, Abby, Jiva, Madie, Ella, and Jo. All the members were given member colors for the group as well. On September 5th an announcement was made that a 2nd generation would join in December. On October 15th the manager at the time announced the new members would be announced December 9th. On December 8th it was announced that Jiva's contract with Cea Dragon's and AIP had been cancelled; It has become aware to us that Jiva no longer wishes to comply to contract rules. After given many chances to fix this issue we have decided it would be best to end her contract before the issue worsens. We apologize to the fan who were looking forward to the end of the year performances and hope you will continue to support Cea's into the future. Jiva's colored fandom items have been removed some the shop as well at this time. '' ''~AIP Staff On December 9th Katie, Kia, Viva, Ruby, Mari, Rena, and Jean were introduced as the 2nd generation. On December 12th Madie and Ella made a shocking announcement that they'd graduate from Cea dragon's and AIP on January 6th the groups 1st anniversary. Dear Fans, Back in September my younger sister Ella and I sat down with our manager of Cea's. We had informed our manger and the staff that we wished to leave the group and AIP. It was not for any bad reasons we just both felt our time was up even though it was short. Originally we were going to make this announcement back in November but we had almost decided to change our minds when Jiva's issues came up. '' ''Scarlet and Cat sat down with us and said the choice was up to us that there was no pressure to do either or. I was pleased to know that the situation was still ours to handle and I know Cea's is in good hands. That is why my sister and I can honestly say our farewells to everyone with a smile. '' ''Thank you for your time and cheering. ~Madie 2012 On January 6th Madie and Ella became the first members to graduate from the group. On October 20th Sub Leader Cat announced she'd graduate from the group on December 12th. It was also announced at that time that she would be a soloist under AIP. Notice from Manger; '' ''Sub Leader Cat has brought to my and the staffs attention that she wishes to leave Cea's in order to focus on her studies. We asked when an acceptable time would be for her and we have come to an agreement that the end of Cea's winter concert would be best. '' ''We have allowed Cat to pick the new Sub Leader(s) for Cea's as she was the first and a well loved member by all the fans. Thank you for supporting Cea's ~Manger '' '' On December 12th Cat become the 3rd member to graduate and the first Sub Leader to do so. 2nd generation members Katie and Mari were announced as the new Sub Leaders. 2013 On January 10th AIP announced that Cea Dragon's had a 3rd generation now and the members would be: Cas, Hannah, Jen, and Sarah. On July 5th Rena announced that she's graduate at the end of their winter tour. On October 9th Kia's contract was cancelled. There was no statement made about the issue however it was stated that the cancellation came to an agreement on good terms. She also left AIP. Rena graduated December 20th. On December 30th a notice was put up that Ruby would graduate in May. Dear fans; '' ''2nd generation member Ruby has decided that she no longer wishes to continue her music career. She has told us that she wants to go back to her normal life and we have agreed upon her decisions. '' ''We hope you will continue to support Ruby and Cea's in the future. '' ''~Manger 2014 On January 1st Jean was suspended from the group. On January 7th AIP announced a 4th generation audition and the first one to be open to the public. On May 20th Ruby graduated. On the opening concert May 22nd Sub Leader Mari and member Jean would graduate August 19th the closing date of their summer tour. Jean would only be present for the 19th show as that was her graduation date. Dears, It's Mari. I've become aware that I am moving soon. I do not wish to leave the group that is why I'm happy that AIP has asked me to stay as a soloist. I love all the members and will continue to support them in the future. Please remember me as your bear hugs Mar. ~Mari On August 19th Mari and Jean graduated. Mari stayed as a soloist. On December 15th the audition winners were announced for the 4th generation. The winners were: Lacey, Ary, Lea, and JJ. 2015 On January 1st Bebe and Dani were also announced as sub leaders. On January 1st new member Lea's contract was cancelled. The official statement said that she'd stopped working with the group and stopped communicating so she was removed following not willing to comply to the rules. We were unsure why 4th generation member Lea had stopped communicating with the group and AIP. Once we finally got a hold of her she informed us she no longer wished to be a member of the group or AIP. Therefore her contract has been cancelled. On February 12th Ary's contract was terminated due to a scandal. It had come to our attention that Ary was participating in actions that violate the contract rules. When we sat down with her family they wished for her to be removed from AIP and Cea Dragons which we complied to. 2016 On October 30th Tia and Eve were introduced as the 5th generation. 2017 On January 1st Abby suddenly graduated from Cea Dragons and AIP. On February 4th Lacey ended her contract with AIP and Cea Dragons. On February 20th Cas announced she'd graduate on their 2nd to last summer show on July 9th. Dear Fans, I'm going to college soon and I wish to focus on my studies and dance. Dance has been a huge passon of mine and I'm glad The members and the project allowed me to particpate in so much dancing. '' ''~Cas On March 3rd it was announced Bebe, Sarah, and Viva would be graduating on May 6th. On March 8th a 6th generation audition was announced. On May 6th Bebe, Sarah, and Viva graduated from Cea Dragons. Bebe stayed in AIP as a soloist. Cas Graduated July 9th. On July 11th it was announced that sub leader Dani would graduate in November following medical issues. On August 16th it was announced that Dani, Hannah, and Jen would graduate on the first day of their winter tour which was November 19th. On October 28th the 6th generation was introduced as Em, Ayu, Ray, Rina, Mags, Me-Me, Z, and Renae. November 19th Dani, Hannah, and Jen graduated from Cea Dragons. Dani stayed as a soloist but later left due to medical reasons. On December 1st it was announced that Katie's contract would end December 31st. She would be staying with AIP but what not invited to stay with Cea Dragons due to breaking contract rules throughout the year. Her position was also removed this day. Tia and Jo were announced as the new sub leaders. On December 31st Katie retired from Cea Dragons. 2018 On January 17th Renae withdrew from AIP and Cea Dragons.